


Pursuit of Power

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: All she wanted was power.
Relationships: Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean
Kudos: 3





	Pursuit of Power

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Busca pelo Poder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824560) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), day 23 - power.

Power, all she wanted was power, so she would never have to feel like a victim again. Barbara didn’t blame her actions on all the bad things that happened to her, far from it. In fact, most of the time she didn’t feel the need to justify any of her actions. She liked doing bad, sadistic things, she liked being in control, there was no need to justify that. But the things that she had done for power… some still haunted her, like the way she pushed Tabitha away. It was supposed to be them against the world, Queens of Gotham in their own right, or maybe the Queen and her Knight, by the way Tabitha was always ready to protect her, to stand by her. And Barbara gave all that away, just because she wanted more power, and in doing so, she lost her Empire, she lost all the control she had over Gotham, and most importantly, she lost Tabitha. If she had to choose, she knew which one of those she wanted back.


End file.
